


black camaro

by ceoseungri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoseungri/pseuds/ceoseungri
Summary: killers sometimes pick up hitchhikers
some hitchhikers are killers





	

The engine started, smoothly as it should. After fixing it for days, black Camaro worked like a dream again. Hoseok switched the gear to reverse and backed off from the front yard of his boyfriend's - now ex-boyfriend's - house.

"That bitch," he cursed with gritted teeth while slamming his foot to the gas. The car jerked forward and started going fast. He had just seen his best friend with his boyfriend - ex, like already said before. He had always known that he couldn't trust that girl and that his boyfriend had been only pretending to be gay to get attention. Fake ass bastards, both of them.

Thinking that he should do something that surely would cheer him up, Hoseok drove to the main road and started driving. The sign next to the road said that he was going to the highway. Not unfamiliar for him, he had taken this route many times before, often after occasions like this.

He opened the roof of his car and felt the wind starting to blow his hair that was a bit too long and messy.

He turned on the radio and started humming along to some song that started playing. Though he didn't know the song, he still knew the lyrics because the song was so overplayed. He never really liked pop songs but this one was not yet bad enough to make him change.

It was still early in the morning so he was almost the only one using that road. Some cars rode past him to the other way but that was all. He was quite happy about it because that meant he could drive as fast as he wanted to.

He went past a speed limit sign that said 70 miles per hour with 80 in his meter but he didn't care. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal even harder and switched the lane to go past some crappy ass Nissan that was going barely the speed limit. Hoseok switched the gear to the highest and the tachometer went down but then continued rising up as well as the speedometer.

Then he took his foot off the pedal a bit and let the car to slow down to the eighty it had been. He didn't feel like driving off the road yet. That had been why his Camaro broke down previously. He had gotten mad to his boyfriend, left furiously after a fight and then rode off the road. Partly on purpose. That was probably why his boyfriend cheated on him and was now his ex.

Hoseok put the cruise control on and looked at himself from the mirror above him. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to mess it up so it wouldn't look as bad as it was. Some even more popular pop song played and he didn't even feel like singing along even though he knew all the words. It was getting really annoying to hear the same songs every time the radio was on. He switched to the CD-player and immediately started drumming the steering wheel with his fingers as Brown Sugar started playing. He was grateful that his father had left him some old CDs when he died. It was always much more nice to listen to old classics than some hit songs from the radio. You never got bored of them.

When he focused his eyes on the road again, he saw a figure standing on the side of the road. As he got closer - and slowed down a bit so he wouldn't just pass with the maximum speed - he noticed that the figure was a man who was holding his thumb up. A hitchhiker. You could say that Hoseok had a common interest in hitchhikers. Thoughts flashed in Hoseok's mind and he knew that this was the one he had been waiting for. Today might be a good day after all.

He pulled to the side of the road and stopped a bit after the hitchhiker. The guy started running towards his car and Hoseok looked at him from the rearview mirror. The male was probably about the same age as Hoseok, in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, similar to the black one Hoseok had, and ripped, black skinny jeans. He looked like he was straight from Australia with his tanned skin and surfer hair.

"Hey," the guy said as he leaned his arms against the door. "Nice car, stranger," he flashed a clearly seductive smile.

"Where are you going, handsome?" Hoseok asked with the same manner, ignoring the compliment about his car.

"Anywhere you are," the guy answered and Hoseok nodded his head to left as a sign for the guy to come in. "I'm Hyungwon by the way," perfect hair guy introduced himself after getting on.

"Hoseok," Hoseok said simply and glanced at the side mirror to see if there were cars coming before pulling back to the road again. "But you can call me Wonho if you want."

"Is that what your friends call you?" Hyungwon asked in a rather humorous tone. He ran a hand through his hair to enjoy the breeze that was blowing on his long hair and making it even more messy.

Hoseok almost said that he didn't have any friends but is that how you're supposed to introduce yourself to a new person? "Only the special ones," he said and looked at Hyungwon with a smirk.

"Am I a special person then?"

"Do you want to be?"

Hyungwon laughed. "Are on hitting on me already? We have known each other for less than a minute."

"Maybe I am," Hoseok looked at Hyungwon again to see his expression but Hyungwon was looking away to his arm that was hanging out of the car. Hoseok turned the music louder and noticed Hyungwon turning to look at the player.

"Do you like Rolling Stones?" he asked with interested look in his eyes.

"Yeah I like them," Hoseok shrugged, trying to seem cool about it. "I got a lot of music my father left me in this car."

"Can I see them?"

Hoseok gave him the case full of CDs by different artists. Hyungwon started to explore it and Hoseok followed what he did. He switched lanes and went past one car, speeding notably as he did so. From the corner of his eye he saw Hyungwon stopping to one CD. He acted like he didn't notice as Hyungwon took the Rolling Stones out and but another in.

"Your dad has a really good taste in music," Hyungwon said before Bon Jovi's Slippery When Wet -album started playing.

Hoseok didn't say anything and just continued driving. They both just enjoyed the music that was playing. Hoseok sometimes looked to his right to see what expression Hyungwon had on his face. He was usually good at reading people but Hyungwon was different. It was really hard to get any feeling out of him. Hyungwon instead wasn't interested in Hoseok like that. He didn't care about what kind of guy Hoseok was, it wasn't his thing to get to know people in the deep way.

"Gwangju?" Hyungwon suddenly asked when they passed a sign saying that they were heading there.

"I hope you have family there," Hoseok laughed. Hyungwon didn't.

"I have family nowhere," he said blankly.

"Oh," Hoseok was suddenly much more quiet than before. "Then I guess that makes two of us," he tried to cheer up the situation.

They were quiet again.

After riding for about two hours, it was a midday and the sun was at it's highest. There had been pretty peaceful, not that many other cars on the road and they were going the passing lane in peace. Hoseok wasn't getting tired of driving at all, he could never get tired of driving. Hyungwon was enjoying the ride, he was used to being on the passenger's side since he was a hitchhiker. He liked long drives and just looking at the nature as it passed by fast.

Hyungwon was going through the CD folder once again to find what he would play next. He had been in charge of being the DJ during this drive and neither of them minded it. Their taste in music was about the same. There seemed to be a lot of similar things about them but they didn't realize it yet.

"Your girlfriend?" Hyungwon asked holding up a red lipstick he had found while putting the CD folder back to its place. "And here I thought you were gay," he seemed to let out a disappointed sigh.

"Throw that away if you don't want to use it," Hoseok said while keeping his eyes to the road in front of him. It sounded like the lipstick was making him mad.

"Maybe I will use it," Hyungwon put it back to where he found it from. He didn't dare to throw away a MAC.

"It was my best friend's," Hoseok explained because for some reason he didn't want Hyungwon to think that he had a girlfriend. "I caught her being banged by my boyfriend this morning," he looked at Hyungwon to see his reaction that was still as unreadable as before. "Yes, I am gay."

"Well that's an asshole," Hyungwon said, feeling some familiarity in what Hoseok told him. "Both of them."

"How did you know I'm gay?" Hoseok asked to change the subject. He didn't feel like talking about his ex.

"I have a good gaydar," Hyungwon said confidently. "And besides, don't think that I haven't noticed you staring at me almost the whole ride."

Hoseok held back his smile so Hyungwon wouldn't think that he could just say things like that. "You are gay too."

"I'm bisexual," Hyungwon corrected.

"Have you ever dated a girl?"

"Once."

"You're gay."

"Are you trying to argue about my sexuality," Hyungwon was amused.

"No," Hoseok stuttered and kept his eyes on the road so his eyes wouldn't trail off to Hyungwon again like they had done way too many times during this ride. He admitted that it was hard for him to resist pretty boys. His ex was a lot like Hyungwon. Tall, skinny and plump lips. The exception was that he was lying snake that slept with a bitch. Hyungwon didn't seem to be like that. Of course at that point Hoseok couldn't guess it.

"Can we stop there?" Hyungwon pointed at a small road that left to the middle of the forest next to them. Hoseok didn't say anything and just slowed the speed to pull there.

The road where they stopped looked like it was rarely used and. They were pretty much hidden there which was why Hyungwon chose it. Hoseok was surprised because he was about to do something like that anytime soon. Hyungwon stepped out of the car and stretched his arms and legs. Hoseok did the same. Even though they both liked driving, sitting in the car for a long time sure made them sore so it was good to walk around a bit.

"You know I have always wanted a Camaro," Hyungwon suddenly said while running his hand through the edge of the warm hood of the black car. This was the sign for both of them.

Hoseok's hand came from inside his jacket, Hyungwon's from the back of his jeans. An identical click came when they both loaded their weapons during the action while they pointed them at each other.

The look was priceless on both of their faces. Hyungwon took a step forward around the hood and Hoseok stepped back at the same time.

"I was not expecting this," he said, the look on his face not changing even a bit. ".44 huh?" his asked after his eyes had trailed off to Hyungwon's revolver.

"Put your gun down," Hyungwon said calmly and stepped forward again. He didn't really want to talk about guns, he just wanted to get the hell out of there because his mission seemed to have failed.

"So you can shoot me and take my car? Hell no," Hoseok wasn't buying it. He found it hard to believe that he, who picked up hitchhikers just to kill them, happened to pick up a hitchhiker who killed the people that gave him a ride. Hyungwon had probably chosen him because ha had a nice car, that was for sure.

"I am not leaving here without this car," Hyungwon took yet another step and soon he would be where the front door was and he could get in and leave - if Hoseok wouldn't shoot him first.

"I am not letting go of my car," Hoseok didn't move from where he was at.

The situation was not good. Neither of them was going to put their gun down because they knew what would happen if they did. They were all just after one thing, kill someone and leave. It wasn't going to get cleared before one of them would get shot.

"You said you noticed me staring at you for the whole ride," Hoseok finally stepped to Hyungwon's direction, who had no clue of what was about to happen. "But I saw you doing the same thing for me too," he had a flirtatious smile on his lips and now he and Hyungwon were standing close to each other, only the guns between them, pointing at each other's hearts.

Hyungwon saw Hoseok staring at his lips and licking his own. His heart skipped a beat. Both of their guns dropped to the ground at the same time and made a sound as the metal hit. Hoseok jerked forwards and furiously pressed his lips to Hyungwon's.

Hyungwon kissed him back immediately and even though Hoseok had been the one to start it, Hyungwon took the domination as soon as he could. He let his tongue go inside Hoseok's mouth and Hoseok didn't even try to fight him. He had a few tricks up on his sleeve already. He pressed Hyungwon against the roof on his car and took the whole kiss to another level, leaving Hyungwon completely powerless under him.

The kiss was really heated and good. Hyungwon had kissed many people before in his life but none of them had the same touch as Hoseok. He felt upset as it ended with a knife on his throat.

"You are so easy to fool," Hoseok said with a proud look because he thought he had won this game. Then his smile fade when he felt the sharp tip of a knife pressing him gently on his waist.

"So are you," Hyungwon replied with a same manner. It was impossible for them to win over each other. They were equal. Their moves were the same and it was like their minds were thinking as one.

"Wanna rob a gas station?" Hoseok asked suddenly.

Hyungwon walked to his side to get on the car again. He didn't usually rob places, he was only interested in cars and killing people, but this time he was all in for it. Hoseok picked up both of their guns from the ground and gave Hyungwon his own, purposely brushing his fingers against Hyungwon's while doing so.

Hyungwon didn't say anything and put the gun back to the back of his jeans. Hoseok had of course unloaded them both, neither of them were dumb enough to carry around a loaded gun - or well, maybe one of them had had to learn it the hard way.

Hoseok started his car and backed to the road where they came from. The tension between them was different than what it had been before and Hoseok was also driving faster.

"This is really awkward," he said and pushed the button to turn the music player on, clearing his throat as the music started playing.

"Have you met others before?" Hyungwon asked when a softer song came, allowing them to talk.

"What so you mean others? Other people who kill people?"

"Well," it sounded weird when Hoseok put it like that. "Yeah."

"Do you think I would be here now if I had?" Hoseok asked. He sounded angry and Hyungwon didn't understand why he had gotten so pressed suddenly.

The engine roared yet again and the car leaped forwards faster, needle of the speedometer climbing up and up. "One guy had a gun once," Hyungwon started, looking out of the car to the deserted nature. "It wasn't even loaded, he just used it to threaten me."

"You killed him?" Hoseok stared at him and he pretended not to notice.

"I shot him seven times just because of that," Hyungwon half laughed. "He had a nice Enzo."

"What did you do with the car?"

"I sold it and bought my girlfriend a house," Hyungwon sounded displeased saying that, as if the thought of wasting money for his girlfriend made him sick.

"Oh right, the girlfriend," Hoseok shook his head and turned his focus back on the road.

"She left me as soon as the house was on her name. Turned out she had another guy the whole time," Hyungwon gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Bitch," Hoseok sighed. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "They are all like that. Guys too."

The song changed to a harder one again and they really couldn't talk anymore because the music was so loud. Hoseok slowed down as they came to an intersection and turned to left where Hyungwon saw a tall sign of a gas station. There were only one car on the parking lot and Hoseok pulled next to it, brakes gritting as he stopped quickly.

"You have your gun, right?" Hoseok asked from Hyungwon who looked at him like he had asked a dumb question. "Don't even think about shooting me because I can finish you before you even try."

"I bet," Hyungwon let out a humored laugh and got out of the car. Hoseok glared at him because he noticed that Hyungwon clearly underestimated him. The feeling was mutual. Neither of them was afraid of one another and that was why they were so calm.

Hoseok fixed the collar of his jacket with a smug look on his face and Hyungwon ran fingers through his hair to style it better. They looked at each other. Hoseok flashed a cocky smile and Hyungwon nodded. Then they walked in.

"Hello," young girl behind the counter greeted them with a loud, high-pitched voice.

Both of the guys ignored her and started looking around the store, taking random things to their basket. Hyungwon took some canned fruits and potato ships.

"Seriously?" he asked as Hoseok put many bowls of instant ramen to the basket Hyungwon was carrying.

"What?" Hoseok laughed and took another just to piss Hyungwon off. Hyungwon inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth but let the ramen stay there. They weren't going to pay for it anyways. Hoseok took some chocolate bars and Hyungwon wanted to hit him.

Hyungwon walked to the counter. The lady started scanning the products and Hyungwon packed them to a plastic bag. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hoseok coming next to him with a bottle of ranch.

"It's twenty-five thousand won. You two look really cute by the way," the girl said with annoyingly cheerful smile. Customer service seemed to be her thing and for a split second Hyungwon thought that she should work somewhere else but alone in a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

He let out a deep sigh and let his hand slowly travel to the back of his jeans. Hoseok pulled out his gun first and Hyungwon followed just a moment later. The girl let out a scream and raised her hands up quicker than anyone else had ever done.

"Open the register," Hoseok said with a calm yet commanding voice. The girl lowered one of her hands to quickly press the button that made the register open. "Put all the money in the bag," he opened the plastic bag with their groceries a little so the lady would get the hint. She didn't move at all and was just standing there, figuring out a way to not get robbed. It was too late at this point, of course. Hyungwon loaded his gun and shot. The bullet went past her ear and hit the wall where there were some cigarettes that fell from the impact.

Hoseok pointed towards the register with his gun and finally the girl moved. There were tears coming out of her eyes as she put all the money to the bag with shaky fingers.

"That wasn't so hard, was it," Hoseok smiled and took the bag.

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded with shaky voice. Hyungwon put the gun in front of her face as he leaned over the register to take few packs of cigarettes from the wall he had just shot.

Then they lowered their guns and started walking out of the store. Hyungwon opened one of the packs and placed a cigarette on his mouth. He took a lighter from the pocket of his leather jacket and lit up the smoke as the doors closed behind them. They stopped in front of the Camaro and Hoseok threw the bag to backseat.

"That must be at least a million won," he said while studying the money that had spread out to the backseat.

"We got lucky," Hyungwon muttered and smoke exhaled from his mouth. Hoseok turned to look at him. He brought the cigarette back to his lips.

Hyungwon put his hand on Hoseok's jaw and pulled his face close. He exhaled smoke to Hoseok's mouth before kissing him. Hoseok kissed him back, not even mad about the fact that Hyungwon was totally dominating him, even though he was never the submissive one in a relationship.

Hyungwon bit Hoseok's lip before pulling away. He put the cigarette to Hoseok's lips and Hoseok held it with his fingers. "What about we go to Gwangju and rob some other places," he said with a suggesting smile.

"There is this one Maserati store in West Gwangsan," Hoseok seemed to be cool but deep inside he was excited. That store had been his goal for a long time but it was hard to do it alone.

"I have always wanted a Maserati," Hyungwon smiled and followed as Hoseok took one last drag from the cigarette before throwing it to the ground and jumping to his car without even opening the door. Hyungwon got on too and Hoseok reversed out of the parking lot. He pulled back to the highway and there were already sounds of police sirens coming from the distance. The tires screeched as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal hard and the car leaped to full speed in the matter of seconds. Hyungwon let out a maniac laugh which made Hoseok smile and soon the sirens weren't even audible anymore.


End file.
